A cloud platform (i.e., a computing platform for cloud computing) may be employed by many users to store, manage, and process data using a shared network of remote servers. Users may develop applications on the cloud platform to handle the storage, management, and processing of data. In some cases, the cloud platform may utilize a multi-tenant database system. Users may access the cloud platform using various user devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, or other computing systems, etc.).
In one example, the cloud platform may support customer relationship management (CRM) solutions. This may include support for sales, service, marketing, community, analytics, applications, and the Internet of Things. A user may utilize the cloud platform to help manage contacts of the user. For example, managing contacts of the user may include analyzing data, storing and preparing communications, and tracking opportunities and sales.
The cloud platform may be configured as a distributed system. A distributed system may include multiple groups of machines performing various tasks in a coordinated fashion to process data flowing through the system. A distributed system may be configured to process large amounts of data (e.g., over a hundred million events per day). Due to the high volume of data and the large number of machines processing the data, it may be difficult to perform a diagnostic analysis on the system.